


Going to Hell

by Joey_Valentine



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Abuse, Alternate Universe - Harry Potter Setting, Canonical Character Death, Character Death, Dark Magic, Emotional/Psychological Abuse, F/F, F/M, Family Drama, Family Feels, Implied/Referenced Child Abuse, Implied/Referenced Torture, M/M, Marauders' Era, Minor Character Death, Minor Lucius Malfoy/Narcissa Black Malfoy, Other, Past Abuse, Psychological Torture
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-09-20
Updated: 2018-09-20
Packaged: 2019-07-14 14:29:39
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,226
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16042355
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Joey_Valentine/pseuds/Joey_Valentine
Summary: The Black family was a normal pure-blooded wizarding family, right? At least for a while. Until things started to change.





	Going to Hell

To say bad things happened in thirds, as the saying went, was an understatement. For Bellatrix Black, death seemed to always came in thirds. First, her grandfather had died, leaving her uncle, Orion, to take up head of the Black family. Then not too long after that, her Maternal aunt on the Black side died, Walburga. It was an event that shook the family to the core, though she knew, firsthand, that her two cousins born to said woman were quite happy with that event. It was common knowledge among anyone who attended Black family affairs, that Walburga was an evil woman, and ruled her household with an iron fist, and put her two sons below her, constantly making them think they were lesser than her. Something Bellatrix always hated her for, though she could see the reasons the elder witch did so, and would never admit in public. Then following Walburga's death, her great-uncle Helios died. And so on and so-forth. Two other members from their family and friends had died recently, and they had all attended their funerals, playing the happy family.

Then came the death that really shook her and made her insides well up, her Mother, Durella's. It was not uncommon knowledge that pureblooded men married women who could control them from the sidelines, and who showed extraordinary magical power to be able to do such. It was like a mutual agreement; the men ruled in the face of the public, but the women overruled them in all manners of anything else, especially the children. If a pureblooded child didn't grow to fear their own mother, they were not being raised right. The only person who could ever bring fear the the raven-haired witch was now gone, and she was free to take over her branch of the family, in her own way. Her father already adored her, and worshipped the ground she walked on, it was only a matter of time, before young Bellatrix Black, would get her way in all things she saw fit. 

 

Was death really such a bad thing, if it let her get her way in the end? She could attend the funerals and feign sadness, she was already well-versed in occlumency at only fourteen, nearly fifteen, something students learned well into their NEWT level years; she had to be, she was a Black family heiress, after all. It was only a matter of time, and she would be the one people feared; she just had to play grieving family member for a little while longer. 

************************************

One week earlier~~

"Cissy? Andy? Where are you?" The eldest sister's voice called out, as she raced around their branch of the family's manor house. 

"Right here, Bella!" Andromeda had called, peering over the center of a vase. Bellatrix smiled at the scene, Andromeda's curly brown hair was in more of a tussle with itself than usual. The two of them had been hiding from Narcissa, as it was her turn to play the seeker in their game of hide-and-seek, until Bellatrix had heard her mother, faintly, call them down for lunch. Andromeda was a year younger than her, and Narcissa was a whole two years younger than even Andromeda, almost sharing the title of youngest Black with Regulus, who was born even two years after her, on the same day, oddly enough. Sirius fell between Bellatrix and Andromeda, being nearly a year older than the latter, though in the same year as her in school, as his birthday fell after the deadline to start at eleven, and was in line to be the official male heir to the family, if only because his father loved and adored both of his sons, or so was common knowledge. But Bellatrix knew people were working to fight that from happening, as he was in Gryffindor, and supported all of their beliefs over their own family's traditions, something he was trying and failing to pass along to Regulus, and would never achieve, if Bellatrix had her way. After all, she spent more time with him than Sirius did. And her father was a very persuasive man, with lots of his own family money from his own name before he married into the Black family and took on their name; it was only a matter of time before laws changed, and she was dubbed the official heir, despite her being born a girl. 

The elder sister was distracted from her own thoughts as Narcissa came barging into the hallway where they were standing, an excited look on her face as she screamed, "gotcha!" to both of her sisters. Andromeda let out a small shriek as she tried to duck back down, despite having already been caught. The vase that had been completely intact and priceless before, fell forward, and though Bellatrix had fast reflexes, she was not fast enough to stop the vase from hitting the ground, and meeting its untimely end. 

A crash could be heard from down below, as Druella came running up the stairs, her wand out, pointed at Narcissa, who she dubbed to be the least threat. "What did you do?" She nearly screamed, though, from years of being trained to be a lady, it didn't quite reach the pitch she had wanted it to. 

Narcissa let out her own scream and fell forward to her knees. They lived in a time where unforgivable curses couldn't be traced yet, and it wasn't illegal to discipline your children, by any means necessary. Bellatrix let that thought go away before she sprang forward, between her mother and her sisters. She didn't think the curses should be illegal, not by a long shot, not if it meant they could be used to get one's way. 

"It was me! They had nothing to do with it! Please stop it! They're just children!" Bellatrix called out, lowering her mother's wand, and a persistent look on her face. Narcissa scrambled up and went over to Andromeda, who quickly ushered her downstairs to the dining room, where she knew all of this would end, and no one would be talking about it as soon as Bellatrix entered in a few minutes, with their mother directly behind her, so as it went any other time. Bellatrix caught a glimpse of the fear in Narcissa's eyes, before she had ran off in front of Andromeda, and her blood boiled, but only a little bit. A part of her felt a thrill run through her at seeing another human being be hurt, by her own hands or not. But she shook that off. Narcissa was her sister. She would never want to see her hurt. 

"I hate to break this to you, Bella, darling, but you are a child yourself. And do you know what happens to naughty children?" Her mother;s voice drawled, already having a curse placed on Bellatrix, who fell to her knees, but resisted a scream she had building up in her, mostly from her own rage. She knew it would just get worse if she screamed, it always did. Her mother pulled out a knife, and she put it to her daughter's throat, "WELL? I"M WAITING. I DON'T LIKE TO BE KEPT WAITING."

"T-they get punished," Bellatrix called out the answer she knew her mother wanted to hear. 

Druella smiled, a cruel, vindictive smile, that only sent chills down Bellatrix any time she ever wore it. She knew what was coming next. "Rip off your sleeves, NOW!" 

Bellatrix did as she was asked, and, right as her skin was exposed, faint lines all over her arm from previous boughs with her mother shown in the sunlight that seemed to darken every second they spent there in the walkway. She felt the pain, but she dared not cry out; already scarred flesh, meeting the knife that had already caused them, she had felt worse before. She had screamed once, long ago. A few times, actually. And her mother spent all night with her those few times, healing her and replenishing her blood, only to start the process all over again. This time, Bellatrix wouldn't let out a simple whimper. It wasn't "lady like" to show discomfort in any form. 

A few minutes, and a few new scars later, and her mother straightened up, off of her. Her unruly black hair and friendly but sinister face perched with the sweetest smile. "Good, now go get changed and I'll be waiting right here. Your sisters are expecting us," and the way she said sisters, made Bellatrix angry all over again. She knew her mother despised all of her children, hated playing the housewife and mother. She had no maternal bone in her body. She knew that if her father wasn't around, her mother would have offed all three of them in a heartbeat, and they wouldn't be able to fight back for their lives. Years of terror and sheer fear did that to a person. But not any more. Bellatrix would never show her fear again, not if her sisters were involved, and she would make sure they never knew fear, under her watchful eyes. So instead, she nodded, and went into her room across the hall, and got herself in her nicest set of dress robes, and made her way down to the dining room, where her sisters were, in fact, waiting for them. The plates in front of them empty, as they waited for their mother to announce it was time to begin their meals, at which point, food magically appeared on the tables, and their mother served them in turn, Narccisa, then Andromeda, then Bellatrix, then herself; it always went that way. 

 

*****************************************************  
Lunch had passed, and dinner had gone by rather quickly as the sun set down over the horizon, somewhere far off and distant, bringing light to another land, and the three sisters were up in Narcissa's room, the only room that hadn't been contaminated with their mother's punishments. Andromeda had to deal with it for a year, while Narcissa and her were alone without Bellatrix, so that way Narcissa didn't have to, and Bellatrix assumed that Narcissa wouldn't either way. She was a proper lady. Something either of her sisters weren't. Bellatrix, with her taunting and jibing but undying loyal personality and never afraid to back down from an argument unless it was with their mother, had sent many suitors away who had asked for her hand; Andromeda, with her face always being in a book and her shoulders constantly hunched over, her face a little more friendly than Bellatrix's, had bored the two suitors who had vied for her hand in marriage by choosing to ignore them for her studies and had potentially told others as no more had come forward since; Narcissa was highly unlike her sisters, and easily their mother's favorite for that fact. She had eloquence and proper-ness oozing from her, and was definitely the beauty of the three. She had blonde hair that was naturally wavy, a beauty mark placed on the center of her left cheek, level with the tip of her nose, and the most piercing steely blue eyes Bellatrix had ever seen. She always minded her p's and q's and never talked down to anyone of authority over her, and always did as she was told. But Bellatrix knew she had a temper and if forced to argue, she would get her way in the end. She would definitely make a pureblooded wizard happy someday, but Bellatrix didn't want to do that. She wanted to make a name for herself, and fight her own battles; she didn't want to settle down and be somebody's puppet. The thought made her shiver as Narcissa spoke up. 

"Bella, your arm--may we see?" Cissa's voice called, causing Bellatrix to stop her thoughts where they lay. 

 

With a heavy sigh, the eldest Black lifted the sleeves from her robes, to show her new marks to her sisters. They were already fading, as the blade was magical and sealed them after the torturer was done, but the scars would always remain there, even through glamors, Bellatrix would always know they were there. She had tried. 

 

Andromeda let out a gasp from beside the two of them, and a hand flew to her mouth. "That....that....bitch...." she called, years of reading dictionaries and training to be a proper young lady failing her in her moment to speak with proper vocabulary, though Bellatrix could tell she had tried in her stuttering. 

Bellatrix smiled and let out a small laugh. "I'll be fine. I'd rather she hurt me than take her anger out on either of you," she replied, pulling her sleeves back down to hide the new scars, and motioning for the two of them to lay beside her. The bed was big enough for all three of them, and usually where they all slept, together, over holidays, until one of the three Black family elves that alternated between the manor houses, would come and tell them their mother was on the way and Bellatrix and Andromeda would jump up and sneakily run into their rooms and pretend they had been asleep there all night.

"What she's doing to us isn't right," Andromeda called after that as the three of them lay together, a vow of silence forming over them, as they all settled in with their own thoughts. 

It wasn't much later that Bellatrix was alone in her being awake, and snores could be heard from the other two beside her, when she sneaked off of her end of the bed, and made her way to the door, being careful so as not to wake either of her sisters, smiling at their innocent and sleeping forms as she made her way to her mother's room, where the only light in the house shown. She shut the door behind her, quietly, and her mother jumped up from her seat in front of her mirror. 

"Shouldn't you be in bed?" Druella sneered as she turned to meet her daughter's face. 

"I couldn't sleep; it's such a nice night out, I was thinking of taking a walk through the gardens, and was wondering if you would allow me to do so, and if you would like to join me," Bellatrix commented out easily, false sweetness evident in her voice as she spoke. But her mother didn't know her enough to catch that, instead, she smiled back and reached for her pull-over traveling cloak to hide her nightgown. 

"Did someone finally learn some manners? Look at you, being a proper lady, and asking your superior for permission. Yes, we may go. I could use some fresh air myself." Durella replied back, opening her bedroom door up, to which Belaltrix smiled at. Her plan was going exactly as she wanted it to. 

"Oh, mother, before we begin this adventure, I would like to tell you, DON'T YOU--" Bellatrix called, shoving her mother forward, her wand out and pointed directly at her retreating form. The perks of being in a full wizarding house and in an ancient and noble family? They would never know she was the one using under-aged magic. She had to thank her father for having late parties. She could hear the faint music in the distance, showing some form of it was going on still, though she knew that was far enough away from where she was so no one would hear her. "EVER. TRY. TO. HURT. NARCISSA. AGAIN. In fact, I think it would be rather beneficial to everyone, if you couldn't do so. Ever," and with a few silent pushing jinxes, she sent her mother tumbling down the stairs, falling forward, and doing a few full-body spins as she went, her bones making cracking sounds as they maneuvered. After a moment to recover from what she had just done, and gasping sounds being heard from her mother at the bottom of the stairs, Bellatrix met her down at the bottom, a sinister smile on her face. "Just like how you make it to where the scars you've placed all over my body are nearly invisible unless someone is looking for them and knows they are there, I am going to make your death look like an unintentional suicide. No one is going to know I had anything to do with this. You really shouldn't have hurt Narcissa earlier. I could let you slide by hurting me, but no one. And I mean, NO ONE, hurts MY sisters! They are MINE!" She hissed, her voice dangerously low, so no one could hear her harsh words to her mother, as she lay there dying before her eldest child. 

On the way up from the stairs, to finish placing her evidence of her mother's "clumsy tumble down the stairs," Bellatrix passed by the vase that had been the final cause of all of the chaos, and repaired it with a simple flick of her wand. She may as well use the little amount of time she had being able to do magic freely until the party died down, to make her life a little easier. Now there would be no evidence tracing any of this back to her, as she put a completely empty bottle of firewhisky in her mother's room, and a wine glass that didn't look so out of place after the fact. She then carelessly threw the bottle of wine down the stairs, making sure to land in the spots her mother did as it broke and fell. Now she would just be another drunk victim who had too much to drink, and no one would be smart enough to question it. Bellatrix always knew her mother drank on nights her father had parties, this one time, just happened to be the time she didn't, and it worked in her favor. Her mother was more weary when she was drunk, and never would have agreed to go along with her if she had some alcohol in her. Everyone would just assume she had too much to drink and miscalculate her way to the bathroom, and ultimately fell to her death. Pureblooded wizards were so stupid. She almost felt sorry for the poor woman, that no one would care enough to test her body and show she was actually innocent.

Bellatrix left the house soon after that, and made her way down to the gardens, so as to see her father and be around him and his guests, so no one would expect she had anything to do with this. It wasn't but twenty minutes into this fall out, when one of the elves, had come running from the house with a very tired and disoriented Andromeda to announce Mistress Druella was dead, and the party ended. She had timed everything perfectly, though she wondered why the elves didn't come as soon as they heard the first crash from her mother's falling form. Perhaps they had wanted her dead as much as she had. 

Bellatrix was just glad they had let Narcissa sleep in through all of this. She was the only one who could completely read Bellatrix, and that gave her a few extra hours to compose herself and make herself look like a helpless child without her mother to care for her anymore.

Life was great. For a while.

**Author's Note:**

> // yes I know Bellatrix is too young for silent spells in canon, but you have to remember the Blacks are aristocratic, and therefore have a lot of money to pay for the best tutors during school holidays and stuff. So I am just going to say they're all extremely above their peers and can do things most can't at their ages. Hence, why she also has skills in occlumency at a young age. As it was always said she was good at it and everything else in the books, and only second to Voldemort in everything he could do~~ At least in Bellatrix's case she will be above her peers. She is the eldest Black family member of their generation. She obviously had the most practice and best tutors above the rest~ But thats also why i made it a simple jinx that was cast silently rather than, say, Crucio. As that would obviously be more advanced, and she is only nearing fifteen. She will get to the point of using her favorite and signature spell, and I will have a reason for her being able to use it and stuff, but that takes time~ She's not there yet:) 
> 
> Anywhores, first attempt at a HP fic, have no betas, or any friends, really, to help me out  
> so what you see is what you get, until I get around to editing and fixing things up, which I will. I just had a bit of a block and wanted to get something out there cause why not?  
> I promise to update this unlike my other fic I haven't touched in a while, haha
> 
> also I changed canonical ages a bit, to fit what i needed  
> Bella's still the oldest, Regulus is still the youngest, like canon, so I guess it doesn't matter that much, but ya know, people nitpick at everything


End file.
